Charles Xavier (Earth-9602)
, ally of Big Question, Myx, Nabu the Ancient One, Skulk, Jade Nova, and White Witch | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = Arkham Tower (also known as the Tower of Strangefate) | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Sorcerer Supreme, protector of the Amalgam Universe | Education = | Origin = Meta-Mutant Sorcerer Supreme; Doctor Fate, Doctor Strange, and Professor X were combined in a Marvel versus DC crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | PlaceOfDeath = Manhattan, New York City | Creators = Ron Marz; José Luis García-López; Kevin Nowlan | First = Marvel Versus DC Vol 1 3 | Death = Lobo the Duck Vol 1 1 | Quotation = If Access is not eliminated, everything I've accomplished, all I've built could come crushing down. | Speaker = Doctor Strangefate | QuoteSource = Doctor Strangefate Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = While traveling through the Himalayas, meta-mutant Charles Xavier was rescued by Nabu the Ancient One, who was Lord Supreme of Order of the Amalgam Universe at the time. Taught the mysteries of the supernatural world at the feet of the Nabu, Xavier tapped the energies of forces both telepathic and mystical, making the dour sorcerer one of the most powerful beings in the Amalgam Universe. Already a powerful meta-mutant telepath, Xavier soon surpassed his teacher and took over as Lord Supreme of Order. Though one of the founding members of the Judgment League Avengers, Dr. Strangefate moved on to more solitary pursuits in shadowy realms, leaving common protection to lesser mortals. While a self-proclaimed protector of the universe, Doctor Strangefate was not a typical hero. He preferred to stay within his sanctum in the Tower of Strangefate and orchestrate events from a distance. He achieved his goals through manipulation of others. Super-villain Big Question got elected mayor of New Gotham City. Rumor had it that the new mayor was a mere puppet and Strangefate was his puppet-master. Doctor Strangefate became aware that the Amalgam Universe was preceded by two older universes and that a man called Access had the key to restoring them. Knowing that this would terminate the Amalgam Universe, Strangefate decided to capture and eliminate Access. Strangefate had several superhuman agents to whom he assigned missions. For this mission he chose his three most reliable agents: Skulk, Jade Nova, and the White Witch. Strangefate gave the trio the basic facts of this mission. He summoned a magical image of Access, introducing him as the trio's target. He explained that the man was called Access and that he was an outsider and a wild card. His current location was New Gotham City. The full extent and nature of Access' powers was uncertain, but he wielded might on a universal scale. Strangefate proclaimed that Access was more dangerous than any of their previous foes, including Mephisatanus and Baron Wotan. The White Witch eventually returned with an unconscious Access. She asked for a reward, but Strangefate offered her none. He asked her to revive Access, so she did. Strangefate then asked Myx to escort her out. Strangefate trapped Access in mystic bonds and attempted to erase the shards of the two previous universes held within him. He soon stopped, shocked. The shards were not within Access at all and he did not know where else they could be. He was not prepared for this and did not know what to do. The mystic bonds no longer held Access, who managed to escape through the closest window. Back in the sanctum, Strangefate was left contemplating his failure. He had vowed to protect this universe and serve as its protector. He knew he had failed on both counts. His goals were to create a better world, but these plans were gone. He dropped his mask, leaved his sanctum and proclaimed: "it's over". Big Question had troubles with his public image as a pawn of Doctor Strangefate. In an attempt to improve his reputation, he created a plot that would make them appear as enemies. He covertly hired assassins Dare the Terminator and Catsai to attempt to assassinate the mayor. He then spread rumors that they were working for Strangefate. He intended to kill the two women personally, solidifying his reputation as an independent agent and a master fighter. If he failed and died instead, the death would still be blamed on Strangefate. Following the restoration of the DC and Marvel Universe, the Amalgam Universe seemingly ceased to exist, but Doctor Strangefate somehow managed to survive. His consciousness became part of Doctor Strange's subconscious. From there he was able to manipulate events, shifting people from one universe to the other. His goal was to pave the way for the restoration of the Amalgam Universe. During his presence in Doctor Strange's mind, Strangefate managed to stay undetected by other telepaths. Not even Phoenix managed to detect him, even while in the same room as Strange. During the interaction between people from the DC and Marvel Universes, the Justice League of America fought the X-Men within Stephen Strange's Mansion. Strange took no part in the battle as he felt something inside him trying to get out. He eventually fell unconscious and his body was replaced with that of Doctor Strangefate. Strangefate started to turn the Mansion into a version of his own Sanctum; it was his first step in trying to restore his universe. Most of the members of the Justice League and the X-Men were too confused to react to him, but Storm and Wonder Woman decided to team-up and attack Strangefate. Far from being intimidated by his two inferior opponents, Strangefate welcomed their approach. He used his powers to merge the two into a version of Amazon, his world's amalgam of them; only this version was not an independent heroine but a subservient agent of Strangefate. Superman then led the charge of the heroes against their new opponent, with Bishop right behind him. Still not afraid of any of these inferior opponents, Strangefate used his powers to create more amalgamated "soldiers" (as he called them) for his campaign. Due to most of the heroes present not being connected in the original Amalgam Universe, Strangefate was unable to recreate more heroes from his world, besides Dark Claw from Wolverine merged with Batman, he instead created a few entirely original amalgams: Bishop was merged with Superman, Cyclops was merged with Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Phoenix was merged with Martian Manhunter, Cannonball was merged with the Flash, and Iceman was merged with Aquaman. Strangefate immediately sent his new agents to capture Access. Access teleported again, using his powers to locate the place where Strangefate had banished Doctor Strange. He found the astral form of Strange trapped in an unnamed dimension. Strange explained that Strangefate had left him disembodied and phasing constantly between a myriad dimensions; this way he had no way to form an escape plan and Strangefate avoided having to kill a component of himself. Access released the astral form of Strange and teleported it back to the Mansion. Strangefate confronted Strange in a mystic battle. He was confident as the battle started, declaring himself to be twice the mystic Strange is. He also stated that his reasons were noble, he wanted to restore an entire universe. Strange argued that his opponent's intentions were criminal, since he intended to sacrifice two universes to reach his ends. The battle ended as Strange merged his astral form with Strangefate's body. Defeated, Strangefate pleaded that he only wanted to live. He begged Strange to spare himself and his universe. Strange listened to him and recreated the Amalgam Universe and its residents, placing Strangefate among them. However, this entire universe was contained within a vessel to prevent it from ever threatening other universes. Strange offered the vessel to Access for safekeeping. With Strangefate gone, his creations dissolved and the Justice League and the X-Men returned to normal. A mysterious villain started destroying the Amalgam Universe's Earth, the destruction wave going city by city. Lobo the Duck awoke in the ruins of Manhattan. He found himself the last survivor among those who attempted to rescue the city. He found remains of dead heroes, among them the Mask of Doctor Strangefate. The villain responsible for the death of the heroes was revealed to be the Gold Kidney-Lady. | Powers = Doctor Fate: By simply being an incarnation of Dr. Fate, Charles automatically has superhuman strength, telekinesis, flight, and superhuman durability. Sorcery: By casting spells, Doctor Strangefate has these abilities: :*'Intangibility:' Able to turn intangible, allowing objects to pass through him, or vice versa. :*'Mystic Energy Bolts:' Able to project energy bolts made from mystical energy. :*'Banishment:' Strangefate is able to banish people or demons to other dimensions, but this only works if his magic is greater than the person he is trying to banish. He can also summon creatures from other dimensions. :*'Transmutation:' Able to modify atoms and molecules. :*'Teleportation:' Doctor Strangefate can teleport from one location to another. :*'Protective Shields:' He can create force fields and shields from mystical energy. These are an extension of his life force. :*'Time Manipulation:'Strangefate is able to slow time, travel through it, and even freeze it. :*'Dimension Traveling:' Strangefate can travel through dimensions under his own power. :*'Item Conjuring:' Strangefate can summon objects to him seemingly out of thin air. :*'Divine Sources:' Charles can channel the forces of other gods or cosmic beings to strengthen or add to his magic. :*'Darkness of the Divine Conduit:' He can forcibly take the power of another entity. :*'Cosmic Awareness:' He can become able to see the entire universe, and can sense anomalies in time and space. :*'Hypnotism:' Charles can force others to submit to his will and carry out his commands. :*'Levitation:' Strangefate can lift himself and others several dozen feet off the ground. :*'Superhuman Growth:' Strangefate can grow to a height of a few dozen feet tall. :*'Invisibility:' Charles can use a spell to become invisible, so no one can see him. :*'Dimensional Manipulation:' Xavier has the power to manipulate dimensions as he sees fit. :*'Postcognition:' Charles is able to view the past. :*'Psychometry:' Able to read the past and possible futures of an object. :*'Magic Detection:' Xavier can sense other magic or magic users in the area. :*'Superhuman Speed:' Charles can reach a speed of running beyond that of other humans. :*'Immortality:' Charles has the capacity to live forever. :*'Various Other Spells:' Charles can cast spells that can have nearly any other function. *'Telepathy:' Charles is a natural telepath do to his mutant nature, and even without his magic he can: :*''Create Telepathic Illusions'' :*''Cloak his Presence and that of Others'' :*''Link his Mind with Someone Else'' :*''Mind Control/Possess Others'' :*''Alter the Mind of Another'' :*''Cause Memory Loss'' :*''Erect a Shield for his Mind'' :*''Project Psychic Force Sufficient to hurt One's Mind'' :*''Enter the Astral Plane'' :*''Detect Other Mutants in a 250-mile Radius'' :*''Place his Mind in Other Bodies'' | Abilities = *'Expert Surgeon:' Charles spent many years as a surgeon and retains full knowledge of his skills. *'Expert Strategist:' Charles is a master at formulating battle plans. *'Expert Occultist:' Charles' expertise in the magic arts has made him an expert occultist. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Xavier has trained in martial arts for a long time, and it has saved his skin many a time when he couldn't use telepathy or his sorcery. *'Psychiatrist': Charles has also spent time as a psychiatrist, and combines this with his telepathy to make him a most formidable opponent. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Charles is an expert on the subject of genetics, mutation, and psionics. He has formulated several extensive plans against enemies, and is a natural genius. *'Military Training:' Strangefate has served in the U.S. Military, and retains full knowledge of his training. *'Knowledge of the Body:' Strangefate knows all of a human's pressure points, and has maintained a peak physique since he first appeared. | Strength = Superhuman, exact level unknown. | Weaknesses = *'Science-Based Opponents:' Strangefate has remarked that his magic is weaker against science-based opponents. *'Dependency on Verbal Spells with Gesticulations:' Strangefate's spells generally have to be said aloud, and often involve hand motions as well. He can be defeated by being gagged and bound. *'Astral Plane Limits:' Charles can only spend 24 hours on the astral plane before his body dies and he eternally becomes a spirit. *'Loud Noise:' Loud Noise can disrupt what the Helmet of Strangefate tells him, making it hard to cast spells. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Strangefate possesses several mystical artifacts, such as the Cloak of Levitation and the All-Seeing Eye, which further enhance his mystical powers; most important being the Helmet of Strangefate. | Notes = *The Helmet of Strangefate is based on the distinctive Helmet of Fate. In the DC universe, magic users who wear the Helmet receive enhanced powers, knowledge, and intellect. The Helmet might be indestructible as it has magically recreated itself after being melted down by one of its users. *The Sanctum of Doctor Strangefate has an Egyptian motif, deriving from the Egyptian background of the Doctor Fate line of magic users. *The tendency of Doctor Strangefate to use agents instead of getting directly involved does not really resemble either Doctor Fate or Doctor Strange. A few pages about the Amalgam characters suggest that this element may derive from another DC character: Baron Winters. Winters is a powerful magic user who never leaves his homebase in Wintersgate Manor. He employs various agents to manipulate events. Some of his agents are collectively known as the Night Force. The Night force have starred in three eponymous series so far. *Doctor Strangefate easily outclassed the Justice League of America and the X-Men, seemingly proving his claim of being extremely powerful. However, he was then outclassed himself by Doctor Strange. He might be less powerful and/or experienced than other people who have been titled Sorcerer Supreme. *The last appearance of Doctor Strangefate so far has been his death in Lobo the Duck Vol #1. However the canonicity of the story has been questioned by several websites which cover the Amalgam characters. The entire story belongs to the genre of Apocalyptic fiction, with the Amalgam Universe's major cities destroyed, its heroes dead, and planet Earth about to collide with the Moon. There are theories that the story takes place in a near-future alternate universe of Earth-9602. | Trivia = *Details about Doctor Strangefate's mentor Nabu the Ancient one are missing and so the true nature of the character is unknown. Nabu, the DC Comics character, is named after the historical god Nabu, the Assyrian and Babylonian god of wisdom and writing. He is featured in ancient genealogies of the gods as a son of Marduk and Sarpanit. The DC Comics version of the character is a god-like Lord of Order that has empowered many beings through the millennia, though the various users of the Doctor Fate identity are the most prominent ones. | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/strngfte.htm }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Xavier Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Intangibility Category:Transmutation Category:Teleporters Category:Force Field Category:Chronokinesis Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Hypnosis Category:Size Alteration Category:Invisibility Category:Psychometry Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Martial Arts Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Marvel Versus DC casualties Category:Amalgam Comics casualties Category:Strategists Category:Killed Off-Panel